We have been studying the cellular basis of pain sensation. Initially, we have concentrated on trigeminal and dorsal root ganglion neurons expressing the TrpV1 ion channel. We have been using a variety of pharmocological and molecular genetic techniques to explore the molecular architecture of these neurons and their sensitivity to drugs and other stimuli. In this reporting period we have shown that molecularly defined subsets of these cells are involved in different aspects of nociception. In addition we have embarked on projects aimed at determining the molecular expression patterns of touch sensitive neurons.